


Midnight Escapades

by Saturn_the_Almighty



Series: He Looks Good In Red [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Another installment of 'when will they kiss', Character Study, Cheesecake, Cute, Gen, Glowing alien tattoos, Gratuitous mentions of basalt columns, He Looks Good In Red, I changed the title, Illustrated, Just two old soldiers having fun, M/M, Midnight, Mild Language, Sam has grown so much, Stars, night swimming, post s15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_the_Almighty/pseuds/Saturn_the_Almighty
Summary: Sam steals a cake and goes swimming.





	Midnight Escapades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sxpaiscia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxpaiscia/gifts).



> This is 60% character study, 28% headcanon, 10% atmosphere practice and 2% self-indulgent borderline fluff because I secretly enjoy making you suffer. But seriously, love y'all.❤❤❤

Donut was good at baking. He called it Nominative Determinism. Grif called it raw talent. Sarge didn't care which it was, as long as he didn't burn down _yet another_  base. Sam called it delicious. Donut had, under close supervision, baked a strawberry cheesecake for Red Team. It was better than anything Sam had ever eaten on Chorus. He had had two slices after dinner, but the look Grif was giving it made him think it wouldn't last until the morning.

That's how he ended up on his bed with a plate of strawberry cheesecake in his lap and Sarge sitting across from him. It was the dead of night. All the lights were off, and everyone else was asleep. The only sounds he heard were the gentle clinks of metal on ceramic. The pale moonlight shed ethereal shafts of light onto the floor.

"You're getting crumbs on my bed," Sam mumbled, brushing the errant flakes of cake onto the floor. Sarge wasn't paying much attention to where his crumbs landed. He seemed more occupied with the way the moonlight reflected off Sam's stormy gray eyes.

"This was your idea," Sarge answered. He took another bite of cake. He looked like he was enjoying it very much. Sam shrugged. "In my defense, we both know Donut would have freaked if we decided to eat it in the kitchen where he could catch us," he pointed out.

Sarge shifted his position and set his now empty plate on the floor. "You make it sound like we just robbed a bank," he said, a hint of humor in his voice. His words were barely above a whisper, but the quiet of the room made it seem like he was shouting. "In a way, we have. Donut's cheesecake is a priceless treasure. It didn't stand a chance." Sam took another bite for dramatic effect.

"You got that right," Sarge agreed. He eyed the last bite of cake on Sam's plate before it was gone. Damn, that cake was good. Neither of them wanted to try and sleep so they ended up laying down on Sam's bed and saying nothing, just watching the clouds outside the window and occasionally each other.

"I want to go swimming." Sam said suddenly. He sat up and looked around, spotting his sweater hanging over the back of a chair. He reached over and started tugging his arms through it. "What?" Sarge asked, a frown etched on his face. He didn't move just yet. "Swimming?"

Sam gestured out the window while trying to tie one of his shoes. "There's a spring about a mile past the cliffs. Deep water. Twenty feet at least. It has a waterfall." The way he said 'waterfall' made it seem like a mythical beast. Sarge glanced out the window at the slow moving clouds and the white moonlight bathing the cliffs.

He turned back to Sam, took in his unusual expectant expression and nodded. "Let's go then. I'm in the mood for a midnight escapade." He took both their plates into the kitchen as quietly as he could and got his boots on. Sam was waiting for him by the door and Sarge let him lead the way up the well beaten path to the flower fields and past the huge fallen tree.

It was cold out. Not too chilly, but enough to leave tiny clouds of breath in the air. Sam had taken them to a narrow, rocky path that skirted the edge of a huge overhanging basalt cliff. "I love Red Team." Sam's voice broke through the silence, echoing off the cliff and dissolving into the thick, cold air.

Sarge didn't know how to respond to that. Sure, Sam had been more open with them all in the past months, but he could sense there was something big coming and anything he said would ruin it. So he kept his mouth shut and gave a small, encouraging nod when he noticed Sam turn his head slightly and meet his gaze.

They continued along the path and Sam raised his voice slightly to be heard better, but not too loud. He didn't want to disturb the sterile silence that midnight always held. "You all have been so good to me. You've looked past all the unforgivable things I've done..." He paused, took a breath and kept going. He could tell they were getting close. There was the huge column of basalt that laid across the small river. They were about five minutes away.

"And I _know_  they're unforgivable. _I know_. I know there's nothing I can _ever_  do that will make those things go away." Sam's voice had an edge to it. It wasn't directed at anyone but himself. He knew it was self-destructive, but he hated himself for pretending that it was okay for so long and always giving himself excuses. As if anything could justify it.

"I've never been part of a team like yours," Sam said. He stopped in front of the fallen basalt column. He could faintly hear the waterfall now and took a step onto the rock, expertly keeping his balance as he walked across the column and over the stream. He didn't look back at Sarge, just waited until he was across before speaking again.

"Red Team is a family. You care so damn much about each other and I will never be able to stop telling myself how lucky I am." Sam cracked a small smile, one of the genuine ones he only showed when he really meant it. For a minute, all they could hear was the faint waterfall and the crunching of rock under their boots. Sam was surprised that Sarge had stayed quiet the while time.

Maybe he could just spare a glance, see what Sarge was thinking? Except that Sarge had a better poker face than he did, and Sam knew his nerves would get to him if he looked now.

Sam stepped over a pile of basalt rubble and made sure he was going the right way. Yep, there was the rock that looked like a dog. He stopped for a second and watched his breath make tiny puffs of condensation in the air. "I-I felt like I didn't deserve this. When I first accepted that I was a Red, I didn't think I should have been. I thought 'how could someone like me ever deserve such a family?' And the thing is, I don't." He let out a dry laugh. The waterfall was closer now. He lifted his head up and watched the stars overhead. They were breathtaking.

But he'd be able to appreciate them at the spring. Sam started walking again, up over the hill and down again, making sure to keep his footing on the loose pebbles the covered the ground. He heard a small sound of surprise and risked a glance behind him at Sarge. He looked to be in awe. Sam had almost forgotten this was the first time he had seen the spring.

It was comparatively small, only about thirty feet long and half as wide. There were short basalt columns keeping the clear water from spilling over. Moss covered nearly every rock, making a thick green carpet. Tiny plants clung to the cliff behind the wide waterfall that cascaded over the side. It wasn't very high but Sam had always loved the way water looked, no matter how impressive.

The surface of the deep pool reflected the moonlight nicely, sending light every which way and making the water seem to glow. The waterfall wasn't loud, just enough to be background noise. Sam stopped by the edge of the water and started to take off his shoes. He could see Sarge standing next to him staring up at where the crest of the waterfall met the sky.

Sam waited until his trance was broken and he tilted his head back down to the ground. He was hesitant to keep speaking, but Sarge hadn't said a word yet. It didn't seem like the mood had broken yet. "I've learned to be more open. I don't have to hide what I'm feeling because no one is trying to take advantage of it anymore. I've learned to be more _human_. And that means I've learned to hate a part of myself. The part of myself that will _never_  deserve you."

He pulled his shirt over his head pointedly avoided Sarge's gaze when he heard the breath escape his lungs. Sam sat down on a mossy rock at the edge of the spring. The air was still crisp, but walking made him feel a bit warmer. The waterfall pushed cold air onto his face and chest and he dipped one foot into the water. It was very cold.

He heard Sarge sit down next to him and rest his hand on the moss next to Sam's. He looked up at the stars again, the same shimmer in his eyes as he had all those months ago when Sam first learned how old Sarge was. 

Sam looked down at their hands, millimeters apart and he shifted his until it was resting on top of Sarge's. He gave his fingers a tentative squeeze and gazed up at the stars too. They were pretty. "But... Maybe it's the cake. Maybe it's the stars. Maybe it's the sound of the waterfall. Maybe its the warmth of your hand, but right now I think you could help me lose that part of myself." He kicked his feet lazily in the water.

"Maybe in a tragic shotgun accident." Sam smirked, mostly to himself, but perked up when he saw a similar smile gracing Sarge's face. He stood up from the rock and, still holding on to Sam's hand, pulled him too. 

"I think... I'd love to help out with that tragic shotgun accident," Sarge said. At least he knew when not to make a big deal out of something. He held Sam's hand as if he was about to ask for a dance.

"But not right now. Right now, I think you should test the water!" With a devilish grin, he took ahold of Sam's arm and half pushed half tossed him into the water. Sam yelped. His shout rang out in the night air, breaking the delicate guise of silence and making the waterfall seem even louder. He hit the water with a huge splash and he sent droplets of water raining down upon the moss and the rocks.

"How's the water?" Sarge asked, wearing a smug expression. Sam faked a pout, glad that the tension was gone after his speech. "It's freezing!" he shouted, a smile creeping onto his lips. After a moment of silence, he tilted his head and looked up at Sarge. He looked stunned, not like he had when he first saw the spring, however.

"... Aren't you coming in?" Sam asked carefully. He splashed a bit of water onto Sarge's legs, but didn't get a reaction. "Your arms are glowing," was all Sarge could manage. Sam's eyes went wide and he brought his arms out of the water. Yes, his arms were glowing. There were thick tendrils of forest green running up and down his arms in shimmering patterns. His tattoos. As far as he knew, everyone who had an energy sword got them. Felix had them. Tucker had them. He had them.

Sam dipped his hands back in the water and watched the shining light grow steadily brighter. "Oh. These... I got them when I inherited Felix's sword," Sam said. "A side-effect of the alien magic, I suppose. Mine only seem to glow in water."

Sam turned around so his back was to Sarge and showed him the symmetrical feathering lines of glowing green all across his back and down both his arms. They glittered and glowed where the water touched him. His were more geometric than Tucker's. Less like swirling gusts of air and more like tribal marks.

Sam lifted his left arm up again and admired the deep green lines that followed his veins. Their light was brighter than the weak moonlight falling over everything. "I wish mine would glow," Sarge said, even thought here wasn't a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"The cobras?" Sam asked. He knew about Sarge's matching tattoos he had on both his shoulders. "Yep. The symbol of Red Team, Heh." He showed off his arms and brandished the red twin snakes. "But not only those." Sarge turned around and showed Sam a tattoo between his shoulderblades, the ODST logo with a few tasteful flames. Sam made an approving noise. It would be even cooler if it glowed.

Sarge stepped off the rock and plunged into the water, all in one swift movement. When he resurfaced, he let out a whoop. "You're right. The water is freezing." Sarge wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. Sam chuckled. "I didn't anticipate that. I usually come here in the daytime, when it's warmer out." Sarge grunted. He swam over to the waterfall and tilted his head under the cascade of water.

Sam soon followed and they both sat under the fall and let the pounding of water against water drown away their thoughts. They stayed there for a long while and Sam even had to stifle a yawn. He had almost forgotten how late it must be.

"How high up is that cliff?" Sarge asked, pointing straight up. He had to shout to be heard over the sound of the water. "About fifteen feet, why?" Sam asked, following Sarge's finger. "Stay here," was all Sarge said in return. He swam back over to the edge of the pool and pulled himself onto a rock. He looked back at Sam and gave him a wink before scrambling up the basalt pillars and standing triumphant on top of the cliff, right next to the waterfall.

"Where are you- are you going to jump?" Sam asked. He swam out from under the waterfall to get a better look at Sarge. "I sure am! Watch out below!" Sarge said and without any hesitation, he launched himself off the cliff and plummeted into the water with a holler.

"Hahaha!" Sam shielded his face from the water that Sarge stirred up. "That was impressive," he said. Sarge nodded, like that was a well-known fact. "I wanna see you dive!" He shouted. He swam over to the edge and sat on a rock that was half submerged in the water. "I can't dive," Sam argued. He crossed his arms indignantly. Sarge gave him an unconvinced look.

After a long silence, Sam threw up his hands and climbed out of the pool. "Fine, but if I hit the bottom, I trust you to fish my corpse out of the water," he said, pointing a finger at Sarge. He climbed up the rocks and peeked over the side of the cliff into the water. "And give me a proper burial in the flower fields!" He shouted. It had been a long time since he hade attempted a dive.

He took two steps back from the edge and silently psyched himself up. It turned out, he hadn't forgotten how to dive. He had just forgotten how exhilarating it was. The rush of air past his ears as he hurtled through the air, the feeling of his hands breaking the surface as he dove through the water like an arrow.

"Like a graceful swan!" Sarge shouted when Sam's head popped up above the water. Sam was smiling widely as he hauled himself onto the rock next to Sarge. His tattoos were glowing a new sort or vigor now, almost pulsating.

"Really? I haven't done that in years, I was sure I'd be terrible," he said. Sarge waved him off with a motion of his hand. "Nah. It was great," he assured him. They sat on the rock for a moment while Sam caught his breath.

"... Wanna go again?" Sarge asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Sam answer without missing a beat. They both climbed out of the water and up the rocks to the top of the waterfall. Sam grabbed Sarge's arm and fell backwards off the cliff, tugging Sarge with him into the frigid water. They hit the water with shouts of excitement and Sam dove all the way to the bottom of the pool where he sat for a moment.

Sarge opened his eyes and saw Sam, surrounded by hundreds of gallons of water, his tattoos almost blinding. The dark green had turned lighter and the shimmering lines seemed to move and fluctuate. He would have liked to watch them forever, but Sarge's lungs ached for air and he had to swim to the surface and fill them again.

Lemme take a closer look at your tattoos," Sarge said. They were sitting on a ledge under the water and Sam's tattoos were half-submerged, little waves brushing up against them and sending undulating surges of light along them. Sam hesitated a moment before he gingerly held out his right arm and Sarge ran his fingers along the lines that ran up his arm and across his back. He marveled at the way they seemed to move, is if Sam had glittering green fluid under his skin. 

"They're so shiny," Sarge mumbled as he moved behind Sam and studied a triangular shaped marking right between his shoulderblades. He liked the angular shapes, so juxtaposed against the soft curves of his shoulders.

"I've always loved green. Beautiful shimmering green," Sam mumbled. He turned his head to the side and came face to face with Sarge's piercing blue eyes. They were so close, the tip of Sam's nose just barely brushing Sarge's. He opened his mouth once, twice as if to say something, but the moonlight made his hair look beautiful and he was _so close_ , it would be the easiest thing in the world to lean forward and-

Sam jerked his head back, his eyes wide and his heartbeat thumping in his chest. His gaze flicked over Sarge's face quickly. Not long enough to notice the slight frown he wore. "Let's- Let's head back," Sam said hastily. He stood up out of the water and the light from his tattoos faded away, taking the shimmering green with it. He grabbed his shirt and sweater from the rock and tried not to dwell on how loud his heartbeat was in his ears or how much his hands were shaking or how he noticed he didn't feel as cold anymore.

He walked ahead of Sarge the whole way back and neither spoke a word.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's clear by now that I have a lot of headcanons about shiny alien sword tattoos.
> 
> Thanks to sxpaiscia for the lovely art of Locus!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment, they make my day and encourage me to write more! ❤❤❤ No, seriously. I'm so unproductive, but every comment I read gets me really pumped to write! Love y'all! ❤❤❤


End file.
